First Words
by Miss Strange
Summary: .sasuhina. AU. oneshot. Everyone remembers their first words right? They're supposed to be special and lovey-dovey. Well...for Hinata? Not so much.


First Words

_Dedicated to all the people whose first words to their crush was not in any way, shape, or form even remotely romantic!_

**AN: Hehe, just a little quickie before I start the oneshot. **

**Alright people, I am sorry. Not really. LOL. Oneshots are easier I guess, but no worries, I'll try and get junk up before they become…err well forgotten junk. ********!**

**Jin: And now, my moment to shine! Ahem. I offer you the disclaimer: Don't own characters, so don't sue! Cause the most you'll get is the wax in her ears and the horn on my head!**

…**That's disgusting… And my ears are squeaky clean thank you very much!**

**--**

--

--

--

I always feel so awkward when my friends and I have a girls' talk. You know—talks about boys and sweet, fond memories, stuff like that. It's not that they're annoying. I don't mind that they fawn over their boyfriends with big hearts swirling around them and Cupid's arrow stuck in their butt; it just makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Especially when questions are geared towards me.

--

--

"And then he held me close and we stayed up all night, staring at the stars," Ino squealed as she rested her head on her tanned arms, looking at something we couldn't see. Suddenly, she sat up straight with such a big grin that it made me believe she had to be on drugs to be so happy.

"Oh, and did I tell you? A shooting star flew across the night sky, and we both made a wish! It was _so_ romantic…!" She sighed heavily, lost in her own little dreamland. Ino was so cute and in love that I couldn't help but smile and giggle, too.

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against the table, playing with her soft, pink hair. "Well, when _I_ first met the guy of my dreams, he had said the sweetest thing to me."

"Oh, freak, no," Temari laughed. "Here we go again!"

Sending Temari a glare, she continued with her story for the hundredth time. "I was standing at my locking, switching textbooks. I believe I was putting back my chemistry book for my algebra II one…or maybe it was the other way around."

"English II for World History…" My voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but after spending years with me, my friends had learned how to catch my almost inaudible comments.

"Ah, right, thank you Hina."

I smiled in response and she cleared her throat.

"Like I was saying, I was getting my World History book and then _he_ walks down the hall!" Sakura swoons and we stifle a giggle. "I was, like, seriously shocked. I was pretty sure that he had Intro to the Criminal World that period, but there he was, looking like a total Greek God!"

"I dunno about that, Sakura. Personally, I thought he looked a lot like some loser, gangster-wannabe."

"Amen to that!" Ino raised her hand and everyone let out an amused chuckle.

"Shut up." Cue Sakura's famous eye roll. "Anywho, I didn't think he would talk to me, because, you know,"

At that precise moment, Temari took the time to mutter under her breath, "Yes, we do…" It didn't look like she heard the brave blonde because she continued without every acknowledging Temari's words; then again, maybe Sakura just ignored her.

"I always thought he liked that _girl_, Kin." She had spat the name out as though it was poisonous to her. "And prom was just around the corner and I was still dateless! So, like, I was just gonna ask some random guy to come with me, but then, he did the unthinkable!"

She paused, watching our reactions.

Temari rolled her eyes and then slowly raised her hands, shaking them back and forth unenthusiastically.

Ino twirled her finger, saying, "Whoo…" dully and in monotone.

I give her the thumbs up.

Satisfied with our reactions (but I couldn't for the life of me understand why), the pink-haired beauty carried on.

"I turned back to my locker, pretending not to notice him, and then I heard him say, 'Hey, baby,' and I turned around and, to my surprise, he was staring straight at me! His walk was so cool and hot and I light-headed just watching him! Then, looking so suave, he was like, 'You gonna come to the prom with me, sweet thing?' And—"

"Let me guess, you said 'yes.'"

"Of course I did!" Sakura scoffed, her hair swishing once more. "I would've been stupid _not_ to. Besides, we belong together."

"I can't stand it when guys say those kinds of things to me," Temari remarked, pursing her lips. "It's like they're talking to their dogs or something!"

"I know, right?" Ino nodded her head, putting her two cents in. "Whenever he says something like that to me, I'm just like, 'Nuh uh, ain't no way you're gonna talk to me like that!'"

We laughed at her words. She could be so funny sometimes, though I could actually imagine her waving her finger at her boyfriend and yelling something like that to his face. His expression would've been priceless.

"It's annoying, yeah, but I think it's kind of hot." Sakura grinned.

"You think a lot of weird things are hot."

"Do not!"

"Hey, hey, wait you guys," Temari butted in. She wrapped and arm around my shoulders and pulled me close; I could feel my face grow pink on instinct. "We've almost forgotten about cute, little Hinata!"

"Oh, right, sorry!"

"My bad."

Temari released me and then nudged my side with her smooth elbow. "So?"

I decided to play stupid. "'So' what?"

Unfortunately for me, they didn't buy it.

"Come on, Hinata, surely you've got some stories to tell!"

Sakura poked my nose gently, which then caused me to wrinkle it. "Yeah, I mean after all, your boyfriend is _Sasuke Uchiha_."

"You've attained that which has once been unattainable!"

I've always found Temari's lines of wisdom quite cheesy, though I've never said it to her face. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks so; there's got to be at least a hundred other people who share my line of thought. Course, she was once in a gang during her middle school years before she went straight, so I don't think anyone with a brain would dare tell her something like that. While the rest of us found it weird, she actually liked her quotes. To point it out was the equivalence to suicide.

I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing the back of my neck; that habit, which I got from Sasuke, was the one that replaced my original habit of playing with my thumbs and index fingers.

"There's nothing much to tell…"

Displeased, they shook their head, wanting more information.

I didn't want to say anything more though; they always had such wonderful stories to tell, and my stories….my stories were bleh.

"There's gotta be _something_," Ino probed, her head leaning forward toward me. I didn't meet her gaze because I knew that her eyes had some weird way of forcing the truth out of me. "Hinata… Look into my eyes…!"

I disobeyed and grinned sheepishly. "Um… Let's not,"

"We're always telling _you_ things," Sakura pointed out. "This is your turn now."

"It doesn't have to be personal." Temari ruffled my hair; she was three-quarters taller than me. Before I had hit my growth spurt two years ago, she was _two heads_ higher! Whenever we spoke, I would always have to lean my head back, and I always got cramps because of it. Back then, she was practically Godzilla!

"Yeah, just tell us how you guys first met."

I thought about it and frowned.

That was a weird memory.

Ino met her crush on the roof where she received flowers and her first kiss.

Sakura was hugged and confessed from behind.

Temari had been confessed to at an Ellegarden concert where he had gotten them front row tickets!

Me?

Well, I had been standing on his porch.

Asking if I could have a cup of sugar.

His first words to me?

"_Get the hell of my lawn."_

--

--

"_Those_ were your first words to her?" Naruto raised a brow, shocked.

"Pfft," Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, trying to look nonchalant even though he was lying through his teeth.

It wasn't his fault though! He couldn't tell the truth; that'd damage his manly pride!

"'What the hell are you doing on my lawn? You should be inside with me, making out?'"

Of course, Sasuke was a horrible liar… so, in a way, whether he lied or told the truth, his manly pride would still be hurt.

"…Yeah…that's…that's right…"

"What the freak!? I'm surprised she took you up on that!"

"…"

--

--

--

--

**A/N: Haha sorry was that a little too boring? I dunno…it was just something I did after thinking about the first words to my crush (even though I didn't like him at the moment lol.) Still, that's okay.**

**There was any drama or action or anything in this oneshot, but I still hope it was enjoyable.**

**P.S. Working on ****Guarding the Body.** ** Expect it up soon (hopefully.)**

**Jin: Now, if you will, please review!**


End file.
